Ion implantation is a process of introducing dopants or impurities into a substrate via bombardment. Ion implantation systems may comprise an ion source and a series of beam-line components. The ion source may comprise a chamber where ions are generated. The ion source may also comprise a power source and an extraction electrode assembly disposed near the chamber. The beam-line components, may include, for example, a mass analyzer, a first acceleration or deceleration stage, a collimator, and a second acceleration or deceleration stage. Much like a series of optical lenses for manipulating a light beam, the beam-line components can filter, focus, and manipulate ions or ion beam having particular species, shape, energy, and/or other qualities. The ion beam passes through the beam-line components and may be directed toward a substrate mounted on a platen or clamp.
Implantation apparatus capable of generating ion energies of approximately 1 MeV or greater are often referred to as high energy ion implanters, or high energy ion implantation systems. One type of high energy ion implanter employs a so-called tandem acceleration architecture where ions are accelerated through a first column to high energy, undergo charge exchange to change polarity, and then are accelerated to a second energy, approximately double the first energy in a second column. Another type of high energy ion implanter is termed linear accelerator, or LINAC, where a series of electrodes arranged as tubes conduct and accelerate the ion beam to increasingly higher energy along the succession of tubes, where the electrodes receive an AC voltage signal. Standard LINACs are driven by a 13.56 MHz (or maybe in the range 10-20 MHz) signal using a resonator circuit including coil and capacitor. Overall, standard LINACs employing 13.56 MHz resonators employ many accelerator stages and accordingly many resonators to accelerate an initially low energy ion beam to a target ion energy, requiring a relatively large footprint for operation. With respect to these and other considerations, the present disclosure is provided.